


Sommerhitze

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Summer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney würde so gerne in das kalte Wasser springen, aber es gibt da ein Problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommerhitze

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Besten Dank an Valdan!

Drückende Hitze. Stehende Luft. Backofentemperaturen. Rodney hasste dieses Wetter. Hasste diesen Planeten mit den zwei Sonnen, die alles noch unerträglicher machten. Okay, er hasste auch Eiseskälte, beißenden Wind und Tiefkühltemperaturen, wenn er es sich recht überlegte. Doch im Moment hätte er viel für einen kurzen Aufenthalt in einem Kühlhaus gegeben. 

Seit sie in der Pegasusgalaxie waren – und das waren jetzt schon fast vier Jahre – konnte er sich an keine Mission erinnern, auf der es je so heiß gewesen war. Selbst Teyla hatte beim Mittagessen angedeutet, dass sie einem kleinen Temperatursturz nicht abgeneigt sei. Aber sie mussten noch mindestens zwei weitere Tage bei den Rakroniakern verbringen, da der Ältestenrat, der für die Vertragsunterzeichnung zuständig war, auf diesen beiden Tagen Beratungszeit bestanden hatte.

Rodney seufzte, da mussten sie wohl noch etwas schwitzen, ehe sie wieder in das schöne, mit Klimaanlagen gekühlte, Atlantis zurückkehren konnten 

Am Nachmittag wanderten sie mit einer Gruppe von Männern zu einem grün-blau schimmernden See hinauf. Es war heiß und schweißtreibend und ekelhaft steil – aber es hätte so sehr gegen die Gastfreundschaft verstoßen an dieser Wanderung nicht teilzunehmen, dass Rodney zähneknirschend zugestimmt hatte. Teyla hatte es gut, denn das Damenprogramm sah den Besuch einer Grotte- geschätzte Durchschnittstemperatur zehn Grad – vor. 

Endlich am See angekommen, breiteten sie unter fast drei Meter hohen, farbenprächtigen Blumen, die einen exotischen Duft verströmten und deren große Blätter glücklicherweise etwas Schatten boten, ihre Decken aus. Endlich! Rodney ließ sich keuchend auf die Decke fallen. 

Keine zwei Minuten später, Rodney hatte gerade seine Sonnencreme rausgeholt, ließ der erste Rakroniaker die Hüllen fallen und rannte nackt ins Wasser. Ronon brauchte nur eine halbe Minute länger, sich aus seinen Ledersachen zu schälen, dann stürzte er begeistert hinterher. 

John trat neben Rodneys Decke, und streckte ihm eine Hand hin: „Komm mit zum Schwimmen.“  
„Sheppard, McKay, das Wasser ist fantastisch!“, rief der Satedaner, ehe er wieder abtauchte.  
„Ja, sofort.“  
Der Colonel begann seine Stiefel aufzuschnüren, zog das T-Shirt über den Kopf und streifte die schwarze Uniformhose von den Beinen. „Komm schon, Rodney“, wiederholte er noch einmal. 

Aber Rodney konnte nicht so klar denken wie sonst normalerweise, als direkt vor ihm immer mehr von Johns Körper enthüllt wurde. Sicher, er hatte John schon mal halbnackt oder nackt gesehen, das blieb auf Missionen einfach nicht aus. Aber … das war anders gewesen. Meist in Stresssituationen. Nicht so wie jetzt. So unmittelbar vor ihm. Er bräuchte bloß seine Hand ausstrecken … Energisch verschränkte Rodney seine Finger im Schoß, damit sie ja nichts Unbedachtes machten. 

Rodney hoffte, dass der Colonel jetzt endlich zu Ronon ging, aber den Gefallen tat er ihm natürlich nicht. Nach einem kurzen Rundblick, der ihm versicherte, dass niemand Unterwäsche zum Schwimmen anbehalten hatte, stieg er auch noch aus seiner Boxershorts. 

John stand jetzt nackt vor Rodney und der musste schwer schlucken. Eine ganz andere Hitze durchraste ihn, als sein Blick auf Johns Glied traf, das er, da er saß, ziemlich genau vor Augen hatte. Er wusste, dass er dort nicht hinschauen sollte, aber das machte es das natürlich umso interessanter und verlockender. Wenn er sich zwei Handbreit vorbeugte, könnte er … wäre er … 

Verdammt, Sheppard benahm sich nur wie ein guter Soldat und passte sich den Sitten und Gebräuchen der Einheimischen an und er … er machte daraus seine private Sabbershow! John wäre zu Recht angewidert, wenn er davon wüsste. Rodney wollte aufstehen und sich und seine überschießende Libido ausgiebig im See abkühlen, als er merkte, dass es dafür zu spät war. 

Er war hart. So hart, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Damit konnte er unmöglich die zwanzig Meter nackt zum Wasser laufen. Alles würde wippen und mitschwingen und jeder würde sehen, was für Gedanken er in Gegenwart des Colonels hatte. Absolut unmöglich. Egal, wie sehr ihn das kühle Wasser lockte. 

Als Rodney so gar keine Anstalten machte, von seiner Decke aufzustehen, meinte Sheppard noch einmal: „Komm schon, McKay, gib dir einen Ruck.“  
„Kein Interesse.“ Rodney winkte ab.  
„Schau mal, dort hinten gibt es sogar einen Wasserfall.“  
„Nein, danke. Wer weiß, was in dem Wasser alles an Keimen ist.“ Obwohl es ihm so heiß war, dass er da heute hätte drüber hinwegsehen können. 

„Du sollst es ja nicht trinken.“  
„Das lässt sich aber nicht immer vermeiden und außerdem gibt es auch Parasiten, die sich durch die Haut bohren.“ Ja, er würde noch ein wenig auf ‚Rodney ist ein penibler Hypochonder’ machen, passte doch wahrscheinlich sowieso ins Bild, dass der Colonel von ihm hatte.  
„Es gibt auch Leute, die an Hitzschlag sterben, weil sie sich nicht abkühlen“, verkündete John genauso überzeugt, wie Rodney geklungen hatte, und stapfte davon. 

Rodney blieb im eigenen Saft schmorend zurück, bewunderte Johns nackten Hintern und das Spiel der Muskeln unter der Haut. Genervt, wie einseitig sein Hirn heute funktionierte, ließ er ermattet seinen Kopf auf seine Knie sinken und suhlte sich in Selbstmitleid.

\-------------------

Beim Abendessen saßen sie auf langen Bänken, dicht an dicht. Sheppards Hose rieb immer gegen seine, wo sich ihre Oberschenkel und ihre Knie trafen. Rodney spürte es überdeutlich. Seit der kleinen Stripeinlage am See, konnte er Sheppards Gegenwart nicht entrinnen. Und jede Berührung brachte Bilder in seinen Kopf, die er nicht haben sollte. 

Nur noch zwei Tage, versuchte er sich Mut zuzureden, und konnte gerade noch ein unmännliches Quietschen der Überraschung zurückhalten, als Johns Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel landete. Rodney war nicht überzeugt davon, dass es keinen anderen Platz gab. Aber selbstverständlich sagte er nichts dazu, denn wie kleinlich hätte das denn geklungen, wenn er Sheppard aufgefordert hätte, die warme Hand, die all die erregenden Ideen durch seine Nervenbahnen an sein Gehirn sandte, dort wegzunehmen. Nein, das war unmöglich, da musste er jetzt durch. 

Noch achtundvierzig Stunden, dann hätte er es geschafft. Zwei Tage schwitzen, trinken, John anschmachten, schwitzen und noch mehr trinken. Und es war nicht gerade förderlich, dass die Rakroniaker ihr Wasser mit etwas Wein verdünnten. Denn langsam aber sicher wurden Rodneys Gedanken so flirrend und unscharf wie die Luft über dem heißen Kopfsteinpflaster der Straßen und den endlosen, mit weißem Marmor belegten Plätzen.

Deshalb war er froh, als die Musiker, die zur Abendunterhaltung aufgespielt hatten, ihre Instrumente wegpackten und damit das Zeichen zum allgemeinen Aufbruch gaben. In ihrem Zimmer war es nicht viel kühler, aber wenn man für Durchzug sorgte, hatte man jedenfalls nicht den Eindruck, ein unaufhaltsam dahin schmelzender Eiswürfel zu sein.

Wieso sah John eigentlich immer noch wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus, während ihm das Wasser am Rücken runter lief und sein T-Shirt schon an einigen Stellen dunkel gefärbt hatte? 

„Du bist ein kaltblütiger Hund“, verkündete er, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, und drehte sich zu John um.  
„Im Moment fühle ich mich eher wie ein Hot Dog“, stellte John mit einem übermütigen Grinsen klar.  
„Ein echt Mensa-verdächtiger Witz.“ Rodney rollte die Augen und riss alle Fenster auf.

Anschließend kickte er seine Stiefel zur Seite, stieg er aus seiner langen Hose und streifte das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Ein Hauch von Kühle umwehte seine überhitzte, schwitzige, feuchte Haut. Ah, tat das gut!  
„Ich stelle den Antrag, dass wir Sommer-Uniformen bekommen“, verkündete er.  
„Bermuda Shorts mit Tanktops?“  
„Mir ganz egal.“ Er suchte nach seiner Zahnbürste. Und nein, er würde sich jetzt John nicht in hautengen Tanktops vorstellen. 

Er beeilte sich und als John ebenfalls ins Badezimmer kam, ging er ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Ein Bett. Na klar. Wieso war ihm das vorhin nicht aufgefallen? Wahrscheinlich, weil es ihm auf jeder anderen Mission völlig egal gewesen wäre. Nur die Beschaffenheit der Matratze hatte ihn interessiert, sonst nichts. Und die hatte seinen Hüpf – und Drucktest bestanden. Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass ihnen ungefähr je siebzig Zentimeter zustanden, denn mehr als einhundertvierzig Zentimeter hatte das Bett nicht. Wenn er und John auf der Seite lagen, sollte es gehen. 

Natürlich hielt John sich nicht an diese Logik, sondern ließ sich mit einem wohligen „Hah“ mitten auf die Matratze plumpsen. Rodney standen höchsten noch fünfzig Zentimeter zu. 

„Hier ist es wenigstens etwas angenehmer als auf dem Festplatz.“ Er breitete seine Arme aus und räkelte sich. Rodneys Platz schrumpfte auf dreißig Zentimeter, was für einen erwachsenen Mann entschieden zu wenig war und so landete Sheppards Hand auf Rodneys Hüfte. Wo er sie liegen ließ. 

Das war zuviel. Eindeutig zu viel. Das konnte er nicht mehr verkraften. Nicht nach diesem langen Tag voller ungewollter Neckereien. Etwas in Rodney zersprang und fauchend drehte er sich zu Sheppard um. „Ich kann nicht mehr! Entweder behältst du deine Hände bei dir oder … oder …“ Hilflos ruderte er mit seinen Armen. 

„Oder was?“, fragte John und ließ seine Hand von Rodneys Hüfte zu Rodneys Taille herauf gleiten. Dabei fixierte er ihn mit einem Blick als … als wolle auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken. Rodneys Gedanken rasten. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er John das letzte Mal so angespannt gesehen hatte. 

Das machte doch gar keinen Sinn. Er, Rodney, war doch derjenige, der mit der warmen, verführerischen Hand auf seiner Taille leben musste. Der Colonel brauchte doch nur seine Hand dort wegnehmen, und alles wäre … wenn er es also nicht tat … und ihn so anschaute … falls John … und der Striptease am See … das war … das war ….

„Du hast das extra gemacht! Du hast mich den ganzen Tag über aufgezogen wie eine Sprungfeder! Bist in deiner Nacktheit vor mir her paradiert, dass ich nicht mal mehr ins Wasser gehen konnte, weil es dann für alle Leute offensichtlich gewesen wäre, welchen Effekt du auf mich hast! Du hast …“ 

Johns Hand legte sich in Rodneys Halsbeuge und er sagte: „Das tut mir leid.“  
„Was?“  
„Dass du wegen mir nicht baden konntest.“  
„Ja, das sollte dir auch Leid tun. Das war ein verdammt beschissener Scherz.“  
„Das war kein Scherz.“ In Johns Augen stahl sich langsam Verzweiflung. 

„Was? … Wie …?“ Rodney holte tief Luft. „War das …Vorspiel?“ Er wusste nicht, ob er jetzt Spott und Gelächter ernten würde, oder ob er wirklich so brillant war und ausnahmsweise auch mal im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich alles richtig verstanden hatte. Er schloss lieber mal die Augen. „Und wenn das jetzt die völlig falsche Frage war, kannst du mich erschießen.“  
„Ja.“  
Er riss die Augen wieder auf. „Wie, ‚Ja’?“ Mehr wollte Sheppard nicht sagen? „‚Ja’ zum Erschießen, oder ‚Ja’ zum Vorspiel?“  
„Vorspiel“, presste John zwischen den Zähnen durch.  
„Vorspiel?“ Dann wurde Rodney bewusst, dass er wirklich der Einstein der Zwischentöne war und John richtig verstanden hatte. Dem Himmel sei Dank! 

Er wollte John eigentlich eine Kopfnuss geben, weil er ihn so gequält hatte, stattdessen legte er seine Hände in Johns Nacken und zog ihn über sich. Es war nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung, dass sich ihre Lippen jetzt berührten und Rodney küsste John mit der aufgestauten Leidenschaft eines ganzen Tages. 

John erwiderte den Kuss, bis es Rodney zu warm wurde und er sie beide so drehte, dass er auf John lag. Er blickte in Johns dunkle Augen und fragte: „Willst du das hier?“  
„Glaub mir, wenn ich es nicht wollte, säßest du jetzt auf dem Fußboden“, erwiderte John lächelnd.  
„Tolle Aussichten. Bekommt man eine Vorwarnung, bevor man auf dem Boden landet?“, grummelte Rodney halbernst und küsste sich Johns Kinn herunter.  
„Keine Gefahr. Ich kann mir nichts vorstellen, was ich nicht von dir will.“ John bog sich Rodney entgegen und ließ ihn spüren, wie hart er schon war. 

„Mann, Sheppard, noch so ein Satz und du brauchst gar nichts mehr wollen, weil schon alles vorbei ist“, beschwerte sich Rodney grummelnd und ließ John seinerseits fühlen, wie sehr ihn das hier anmachte. 

Sie rieben sich gegeneinander und die schwüle Luft im Raum bedeckte ihre Körper rasch mit einem Schweißfilm. Rodney hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so erregend sein könne, feucht und klebrig zu sein, aber er wurde eines Besseren belehrt. So mochte auch er Hitze und Wärme. 

Es fehlte nur noch eins. Er fummelte mit der Hand zwischen ihren Körpern herum, versuchte Johns Shorts herunter zu schieben und sein eigenes Glied von der störenden Stoffschicht zu befreien. Sofort spürte er Johns Finger, die ihm helfen wollten und seine nackte Haut berührten. 

Er gab es auf seine und Johns Shorts auszuziehen und ließ seine Finger stattdessen in Johns Unterwäsche gleiten. Umfasste endlich das harte Glied, das ihn schon am Nachmittag halb verrückt gemacht hatte. Gut, dass er seinem Impuls da nicht nachgegeben hatte, denn er stellte fest, dass er John nicht wieder loslassen konnte. Zu fantastisch waren die leisen, tiefen Töne, die sich Johns Kehle entrangen, als Rodneys Finger jetzt langsam auf und ab glitten. 

Er rutschte von John herunter, direkt neben ihn, so dass sie beide etwas mehr Raum hatten, ließ aber seine Beine mit Johns Beinen überkreuzt, um so viel Haut auf Haut wie möglich zu spüren. Johns Hand umfasste jetzt ebenfalls seinen Penis und wie von selbst, glichen sich ihre Hände im Rhythmus an. 

Keuchen erfüllte den Raum, hastiger Atem, leises Stöhnen und eine Kugel aus geschmolzener Wärme formte sich in Rodneys Unterleib. Breitete sich aus, wanderte mit ihrer Hitze seine Beine herunter und seinen Rücken herauf, schoss in seine Hoden, als Johns Finger ihn auch dort berührten.

„Ja!“ Erleichterung und explodierende Glut, das Gefühl von Richtigkeit und Erlösung. All das raste mit einem Schlag durch seinen Körper, als er spürte, wie John sich über seine Finger ergoss und ihn mitnahm. 

Und bevor sich seine Fähigkeit zum logischen Denken ganz verabschiedete, konnte er noch feststellen, dass ein Hitzeplanet doch besser war als ein Eisplanet, denn da hätte sich John ihm nicht so anbieten können, und dann wäre es nie zu der Szene am See gekommen und dann wäre …

Hitze überschwemmte Rodney von allen Seiten gleichzeitig und sein Denken schaltete sich endgültig ab. 

 

\------ENDE----

 

©Antares, Juli 2012


End file.
